Conozco mi destino, pero ¿quien soy?
by Violetadelcielo
Summary: Meses después de la caída de Amón, una extraña enfermedad, que causa amnesia, se expande por Ciudad Republica. Korra es uno de los enfermos más graves, aunque sabe que es el avatar, no recuerda nada mas ni reconoce a nadie, ni siquiera a Mako. Korra escapa de la isla del Templo el Aire. ¿Lograra Mako encontrarla y hacer que recupere la memoria? ¿o la perdera para siempre?
1. Capitulo 1

**Negrita: diálogos de los personajes**

_Cursiva: pensamientos de los personajes_

hola, esta es mi primera historia. Asique no sean malos conmigo

* * *

**Capitulo 1 Una extraña enfermedad**

"**Te destruiré joven avatar, a ti y a todos los maestros de Ciudad Republica.**" "**¡No te lo voy a permitir, Amón.**" Korra se encuentra frente a Amón, en el interior del estadio de pro-control. "**No me puedes detener avatar, porque yo… ¡YO TENGO EL CONTROL!**" Amón utiliza su sangre-control sobre Korra, dejándola completamente indefensa.

"**No…, tú… tú no puedes hacer esto…**" Korra se retuerce debido a la sangre-control. "**Si que puedo, y lo haré.**" Amón se acerca a korra, preparado para arrebatarle sus poderes. "**¡Y luego te pudrirás en una celda el resto de tu miserable vida!**"

* * *

"**¡NOOO!**" Korra despierta en su habitación en la isla Templo del Aire, justo cuando alguien llama a la puerta. "**Korra, ¿te encuentras bien? ¿Puedo entrar?**" "**Si Pema, pasa.**"

Pema entra en la habitación, y observa la cara de terror de Korra, que aún no se había repuesto de la pesadilla, y pregunta: "**¿Has tenido otra pesadilla relacionada con Amón?**" Korra tan solo asiente, odiaba todas esas pesadillas sobre Amón, que la perseguían desde que el avatar Aang le devolvió sus poderes.

"**¿Te sientes mejor o quieres que te haga una infusión?**" Pema y los demás habitantes de la isla del Templo del Aire estaban muy preocupados por Korra; hacia meses que estaba siendo acosada por fuertes pesadillas, que cada vez se volvían más vividas y reales. "**No hace falta, Pema.**" Mintió Korra. "**Ya me siento mucho mejor.**" "**Esta bien, Korra. Pero si necesitas algo, avísame.**" "**Claro Pema.**"

Cuando Pema abandonó la habitación, Korra salió por la ventana y se dirigió al puerto. Cuando llego, se zambulló en el agua y nadó hasta Ciudad Republica. Una vez allí, Korra se dirigió hacia el mercado.

* * *

Durante las últimas dos semanas había notado que algo raro pasaba allí, y lo investigaba siempre que no podía dormir. Todo parecía normal, hasta que algo llamo su atención: un pequeño puesto de fruta, situado bajo una de las farolas del mercado.

La mujer que estaba en el puesto vio a Korra y le dijo: "**Hola jovencita, ¿te gustaría probar estas frutas? Son muy sabrosas.**" Korra observo a la mujer, que le mostraba una extraña fruta de color azul y lila de aspecto apetitoso. "**Si, porque no.**" Respondió Korra. "_Por comer un poco no me pasara nada._" Pensó mientras tomaba la fruta.

Cuando la mordió comprobó que, efectivamente, la fruta estaba deliciosa. Korra le dio las gracias a la mujer y continuó su paseo.

* * *

Cuando Korra estuvo lo bastante lejos del puesto, la mujer sonrió tetricamente y susurro: "**Espero que te halla gustado, jovencita. No creo que mañana recuerdes como llegar a tu casa, y eso será sino te sientes demasiado mal como para moverte.**"

* * *

Dos horas más tarde, Korra decidió que ya era hora de regresar a la isla del Templo del Aire.

Cuando llegó a la isla, sintió que el estomago se le revolvía y que la cabeza empezaba a darle vueltas. "_¿Qué me esta pasando?, me siento como si me hubiera tomado un litro de jugo de cactus. Será mejor que vuelva a la cama._"

A la mañana siguiente Korra no se presento a desayunar. "**¿Alguien ha visto a Korra?**" Preguntó Tenzin, bastante molesto. "**Llevó dos horas esperándola para su entrenamiento de aire-control.**" Todos negaron con la cabeza. "**¿Quieres que vaya a buscarla?**" Preguntó Asami. Tenzin tan solo asintió enérgicamente.

Asami se levanto y se dirigió hacia la habitación de Korra, mientras pensaba en lo extraño que era que Korra faltara a su entrenamiento de aire-control.

* * *

Poco después de que Asami se marchara, Bolin entro por la puerta con una expresión de pánico en su cara, mientras decía: "**¡Es espantoso! ¡Horrible! ¡Increíble!**"

"**Quieres calmarte un poco, Bolin.**" Le dijo Mako. "**Cuéntanos que es lo que te pasa, y explícanoslo desde el principio.**" Bolin asintió y encendió la radio mientras hablaba. "**Tenéis que escuchar esto.**" Lo que dijo a continuación el locutor los dejo a todos en estado de shock: "**¡ULTIMAS NOTICIAS! ¡Una extraña enfermedad asola Ciudad Republica! Las autoridades sanitarias desconocen su origen, pero conocen sus síntomas.**" El locutor hizo una pequeña pausa y continuó. "**Los síntomas son fiebre muy alta, fuertes espasmos, delirios, dolor en todo el cuerpo, principalmente en la cabeza y en el** **estomago, y, por ultimo, amnesia. Si usted o alguno de sus familiares presenta alguno de estos síntomas, acuda directamente al centro sanitario más cercano, aún no se sabe a ciencia cierta, pero la enfermedad podría ser mortal.**"

* * *

Nada más termino de hablar el locutor, la puerta se abrió de golpe y entro Asami gritando: "**¡KORRA ESTA MUY MAL!**" Decía, cada vez más alterada. "**¡Tiene mucha fiebre y espasmos! ¡Necesita ayuda!**" Nada más termino de decir estas palabras, todos, incluidos los pequeños maestros aire, se dirigieron corriendo a la habitación de Korra. Cuando entraron en el cuarto, Pema les dijo a los niños que salieran fuera. Korra estaba en la cama, presa de fuertes espasmos y de una fiebre altísima, dos de los síntomas de la extraña enfermedad que asolaba Ciudad Republica. Entonces, todos se dieron cuenta de lo que había pasado, Korra se había contagiado de la enfermedad, una enfermedad que podía ser mortal.


	2. Capitulo 2

**Negrita: diálogos de los personajes**

_Cursiva: pensamientos de los personajes_

Hola, antes de empezar me gustaría dar las gracias a:

David chacon: Tu review fue el primero que recibí, no sabes lo contenta que me puse.

MtezPS: Tu review me animo muchísimo, que una veterana escribiendo Fanfics me dijera que el mió estaba buenísimo me hizo dar saltos de alegría.

Roberto1996: Me alegra que te guste mi historia, y si voy ha seguir escribiendo.

Iris3: Tu review me hizo reír y me dio muchos ánimos.

Peste21: Gracias por seguirme, me encantan tus Fanfics. Tú fuiste una de las autoras que me inspiro para que empezara a subir mis historias.

Proud2beMexican: Tú fuiste la otra autora que me inspiro con sus Fanfics para subir mis historias.

Gracias a todos vosotros por seguir mi historia y por haberme animado a que subiera el segundo capitulo.

* * *

**Capitulo 2: El día más largo, la peor de las tormentas. 1ª Parte**

Mako sintió como si el mundo entero se le hubiese caído sobre la cabeza…y sobre el corazón."_No, no, no. No puede ser. Korra, mi Korra._" Era lo único en lo que podía pensar mako. Se sentía inútil he impotente que su vista se posaba sobre Korra, que se retorcía y gemía de dolor en su cama. Ella sufría, y él no podía hacer nada para ayudarla.

* * *

El caos se extendió por la isla, el caos y la confusión. Cuando Tenzin logro calmar a los aclitos del aire, le dijo que prepararan un barco para llevar a Korra a un hospital. Pero recibió una terrible noticia. Las autoridades habían cortado el tráfico marítimo del puerto, dejando aislada de Ciudad Republica, y de cualquier ayuda para Korra.

La situación era crítica, pero eso no evito que unas dudas terribles aparecieran en la mente de Tenzin. "_¿Y si la enfermedad es contagiosa? ¿Y si Korra no es la única que esta enferma?_". Estas dudas hicieron que Tenzin se sintiera más nervioso de lo que ya estaba, por lo que le pidió a Pema que llevara a los niños a sus respectivas habitaciones, y les dijo a los demás que regresaran a sus cuartos.

"**¿Y si usamos uno de los bisontes voladores para a Korra al hospital?**". La sugerencia de Asami era fantástica, pero Tenzin le dio una respuesta poco alentadora. "**No creo que los bisontes puedan llevarnos.**" "**¡¿QUÉ?! ¡¿POR QUÉ?!**" Preguntó Bolin. "**Se avecina una tormenta.**" Le respondió Tenzin. "**Una muy fuerte.**"

* * *

Habían pasado 2 horas desde que la tormenta había empezado, y no parecía tener intención de parar. El mar estaba tan negro como si fuera plomo liquido, y estaba tan embravecido y turbulento que se habría tragado un trasatlántico como si fuera un barquito de papel. La cortina de agua era tan densa que apenas se podían ver dos metros del jardín desde las ventanas del templo, habría sido imposible alcanzar Ciudad Republica en un bisonte volador. Los fuertes vientos parecía que querían arrancar de raíz todos los árboles que rodeaban el templo, y el propio templo. La isla del Templo del Aire estaba completamente aislada, y sus habitantes con ella.

* * *

La tensión y el nerviosismo eran palpables en el ambiente.

Pema, Tenzin y sus hijos se encontraban encerrados en la habitación de Tenzin y Pema. Cada vez que se veía un rayo, Ikki y Jinora se apretaban más la una contra la otra, mientras se escondían aterrorizadas bajo las sabanas de la cama de sus padres. Con cada trueno, el pequeño Rohan lloraba de terror, a pesar de los esfuerzos que hacia su madre para que se tranquilizara. Tenzin también habría ayudado a su esposa a calmar al pequeño, si no hubiese tenido que lidiar con un pequeño problema: Meelo. Meelo no parecía darse cuenta de lo que pasaba fuera del templo, y saltaba de un lado a otro de la habitación; haciendo caso omiso a las palabras de su madre y a los intentos de su padre para sujetarlo y hacer que se quedara quieto, pero era en vano. Lo único que paro a Meelo fue una almohada que una de sus hermanas le había arrojado. ¿Ikki? No, ¡Jinora! La mayor de los hijos de Tenzin estaba tan fuera de si por culpa de la tormenta, que hasta había perdido la calma que tanto la caracterizaba.

En otra parte del templo, Asami apenas sentía como con cada relámpago la isla entera retumbaba y se estremecía. La heredera Sato estaba demasiado preocupada por su amiga Korra, que sufría terribles dolores y espasmos a causa de esa extraña enfermedad. Otro relámpago, otro potente temblor de las paredes, pero Asami ni siquiera lo notó. Su mente estaba demasiado ocupada haciéndose preguntas sobre el estado de Korra. "_¿Cómo se ha podido contagiar?, ayer estaba perfectamente. ¿Cómo estará ahora? ¿Esta Mako con ella?, no me gustaría que estando así estuviera sola._" Las preguntas que tenia en la cabeza eran demasiadas, por lo que Asami tomó la decisión de ir a ver a Korra en ese mismo momento, aunque Tenzin le hubiera dicho que se quedara en su cuarto.

En su habitación, Mako tampoco oía la tormenta. Él solo podía pensar Korra. Korra, la valiente avatar que había derrotado a Amón y a los igualitarios, estaba bastante seguro de que no ella no se dejaría vencer por una simple enfermedad. Pero eso no evitaba que Mako no estuviera muy preocupado, había estado a punto de perder a Korra demasiadas veces. Al final tomo la misma decisión que Asami. Iría a ver a Korra, a pesar de que Tenzin le dijo que debía permanecer en su habitación.

En la habitación de enfrente, Bolin se escondía con Pabu debajo de la cama. Él también pensaba en Korra pero, a diferencia de Asami y de Mako, estaba aterrorizado por la tormenta. El miedo que Bolin sentía lo mantenía encerrado en su habitación, pero empezó a recordar como Korra y su hermano lo habían salvado de los igualitarios. Este recuerdo le dio a Bolin el valor suficiente para salir de su cuarto e ir a ver a Korra, ignorando lo que Tenzin le había dicho sobre que debía quedarse en su habitación.

* * *

Ni Mako, ni Asami, ni Bolin sabían que los otros dos se dirigían también a ver a Korra. Esto paso por 2 razones. La primera es que cada uno de ellos tomo un camino diferente para llegar al cuarto de korra; y la segunda es que, pese a la tormenta, cada uno de ellos solo pensaba en su amiga (o en el caso de Mako, novia) y en como se encontraría en ese momento.

* * *

Muchas gracias por leer, por favor dejen reviews si les ha gustado.

Un saludo, Violetadelcielo.


End file.
